battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassin Bear (Black)
Assassin Bear (ブラックマ burakkuma, Black Bear) is a Black enemy that appears in the Legend Stages. Enemy *Assassin Bear is the Black variant of Teacher Bear, and is the fastest enemy in the game with the movement speed of 150. It has an extremely high movement speed and is one of the fastest (non-Cyclone) attackers in the game, resulting in all your cats being wiped out immediately. At 100% strength magnification, it deals around 3,000 damage per hit, which might not seem like much, yet it keeps itself very safe with a range of almost double that of Dark Emperor Nyandam. The ideal solution to defeat him is with the Cat Cannon, as he has some of the lowest health in the game (around 550 on average). The Assassin Bear can be seen in the Challenge Battle twice, when the enemy base is at 90,000 and 10,000 health. He is also seen in the Stories of Legend very rarely, although due to the strength magnifications, he sometimes cannot be killed in one-shot by a Cat Cannon, making him a near-impossible enemy to defeat. *Assassin Bears are usually used as a means to guarantee defeat. They will spawn on some levels after two Ms. Signs appear (around 30 mins), for example in Chubby B. Goode, and Pitfall Zone. However, this does not happen on every level. These also spawn consecutively to add a time trial to different stages. In some stages, the Assassin Bears get spammed after 1-3 minutes, for example Last Gang and Torture Room. *When Assassin Bear was first introduced, it used to instantly refill all of the player's money when killed (see Assassin Bear's description) but now it does just the opposite; it gives only one cent. *In Grotesque Gallery, the level Surrealist Sins has the third strongest Assassin Bear. It cannot be killed with a Cat Cannon. Either destroy the enemy base before Assassin Bear or freeze Assassin Bear with the Thunderbolt Cannon and then use a cat to take it out. Strategies *The number-one way to deal with most Assassin Bears is by shooting it with the regular Cat Cannon (at the right timing). This usually kills the Assassin Bear before it reaches your base if you shoot it fast enough. However, the Cat Cannon Attack Power must be Level 10 or higher, because the Assassin Bears have at least 550 health. *Using Balalan Pasalan and a fast cat like Giraffe Cat can be a way to kill it. *Hacker Cat/Mega Cat/Assassinlan Pasalan - These have more range than Assassin Bear, and if upgraded and there are a lot of meatshields in front of it, they can snipe the Assassin Bear from afar. *Maeda Keiji/Guardian Gameron/Maglev Cat/Seashore Kai/Mekako Saionji/Roe Cat/Ramen Cat/Titan Cat/Crazed Titan Cat - These cats have enough health and speed to reach the Assassin and land a hit before knockback or death. Roe Cat must have its True Form and nothing in the way. Some of those units need to be very high-level, or require use of Cat Combos in the loadout same for Ramen Cat as it needs combos to boost it. *Crazed Titan Cat/Crazed Gross Cat/Cat Base Mini/Kubilan Pasalan/Detective Vigler/Wonder MOMOCO/Myrcia/Cats in the Cradle - These cats have a shockwave delay, which can damage the Assassin Bear after it spawns. *Lion Cat/Crazed Cow Cat/Express Cat/Cat Gang/Sanada Yukimura/Awakened Bahamut Cat/Mr. - These cats have very fast speed, and even though Assassin Bear has more range than all of them, the Assassin Bear will charge through them while they are knocked back, as long as there are NO other cats behind/in front of them. While it barrels forward, the fast-attacking cat can often strike before being knocked back again and one-shot kill the Assassin Bear. *Manic Jamiera Cat, Cats in the Cradle, and Shinji Cat are all capable of reaching and punching down an Assassin Bear if there are no enemies in the way. However, if there is a peon along the way and their punches activate a wave attack, that wave can kill multiple Assassin Bears as well as those at higher strength magnifications. *Balalan Pasalan is one of the few Cats in the game that cannot one-shot kill the Assassin Bear at max level. Despite this, he has more range, and a 100% stop chance. When he stops the Assassin Bear, your cats can and will kill it due to its low health. As long as you have strong meatshields, this can help in timed stages. *Island Cat/Crazed Whale Cat can easily take out Assassin Bear, only if there is nothing else but Crazed Whales on the screen. Assassin Bear will knock back Crazed Whale a few times, but if you have multiple on screen, the whales behind will be able to land a hit, killing Assassin Bear. This method is only recommended in Challenge Mode and Twilight Poachers. *Destroying the enemy base - The Assassin Bear is not a boss with some exceptions; therefore destroying the base fast enough will result in the Assassin Bear not spawning at all. Even if it spawns, any Uber Rare Cat with lots of health can smash its base behind it. For example, a fully upgraded Immortal Shingen one-shot kills most Enemy Bases, and therefore can solo the Challenge Battle as long as there is something else (such as the Cannon) to kill the Squire Rels at the start. *Luck - Sometimes, an area-attack or long-distance cat can just happen to attack the enemy base just as Assassin Bear is spawned, killing it instantly. *As long as there are no peons in between, you can send out one Curling Cat and at Level 30 it has enough health (68,000) and damage (8,500) at Level 30 to tank 23 hits from a regular Assassin Bear or kill one under 1500% magnification. Description Appears Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 9-8: Chubby B. Goode (800% strength magnification) * Stage 18-5: Pitfall Zone (100% strength magnification) * Stage 18-6: The Great Escaper (100% strength magnification) * Stage 19-2: Last Gang (100% strength magnification) * Stage 22-4: Torture Room (400% strength magnification) * Stage 25-3: Kugel Schreiber (200% strength magnification) * Stage 25-6: Sunset Soldier (100% strength magnification) * Stage 26-5: Littering Coast (600% strength magnification) * Stage 28-6: Learned to Love (100% strength magnification) * Stage 31-2: Twilight Poachers (100% strength magnification) * Stage 33-3: Merciless Onslaught (4000% strength magnification) * Stage 40-2: Romantic Highway (600% strength magnification) * Stage 42-2: Surrealist Sins (4500% strength magnification) * Stage 48-5: False Resurrection (800% strength magnification) Uncanny Legend Stages * Stage 6-5: Murmuring Evil (800% strength magnification) * Stage 10-1: Veggie Friends (5000% strength magnification) * Stage 11-3: Ashen Rain (1000% strength magnification) * Stage 19-4: Forever Fishing (10000% strength magnification) * Stage 21-1: Furry Cavern (10000% strength magnification) Other Stages * Challenge Battle: Higher Score (100% strength magnification) * Bitter Irony: Revenge of Titanium (Deadly) (100% strength magnification) * The Crazed Fish: Fish Hell (Insane) (100% strength magnification) * Heavenly Tower: Heavenly Tower/Floor 9 (100% strength magnification) * Bares be Bare * Autumn=Sports Day Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Gallery assassin bear en.jpg assassin bear jp.jpg Assassin bear running.png Trivia *In the launch trailer, the Assassin Bear clears the entire battlefield of Cats before God Cat comes onto the scene. *Assassin Bear was the only "black" enemy in the original English Version, in which "Black" was not an attribute yet. **His design is used as the base for all Black Enemies after update 2.0. *Assassin Bear is the fastest unit in the game, outmatching any other cat or enemy. It is twice as fast as Immortal Yukimura/Maglev Cat, the two fastest cat units in the game. *Assassin Bear, Ms. Sign, Angel Fanboy and Snowball have the lowest money drops in the game. *Assassin Bear is the only Black enemy that has less health and fewer knockbacks than its original variant. *Assassin Bear moves so fast that if he knocks back one of your units, he can move behind them, kind of like when zombies revive behind your units. This is due to the fact that the hitbox of the cat dissapears long enough for assassin bear to go past the inactive hit box before the knockback animation ends. *Assassin Bear has the shortest backswing duration in the game, even shorter than that of Bores and Cyclones. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/018.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Squire Rel | Shy Boy >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Black Enemies Category:Stories of Legend Enemies